


a bird flew by and he sang about what I'd become

by TammyDKiryu



Series: Emperor's New Clothes [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s03e10 Dream a Little Dream, Episode: s09e23 Do You Believe in Miracles?, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-31 20:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyDKiryu/pseuds/TammyDKiryu
Summary: There were hours between him dying and coming back.





	a bird flew by and he sang about what I'd become

**Author's Note:**

> __ But in my dreams began to creep  
That old familiar tweet tweet tweet  
I opened my mouth to scream and shout,  
But I couldn't scream, and I couldn't shout,  
Couldn't scream and I couldn't shout  

> 
> **[Bird Song - F+TM](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TFLhS5gJUhk)**

_There were hours between him dying and coming back_.

Hours were Sam remember how that wasn't the first time he took Dean's corpse into the back of the Impala, all bloody and broken, for him driving for miles ignoring the smell of blood and, in this case, ozone. Ignoring again to keep the deal they have if one of them dies.

He can't, not when before dying, Dean was thinking still about what he said weeks ago. He didn't mean it. And he can believe Dean thought he meant it.

Already in the Bunker, he takes Dean to his room, puts him on the bed, cleans some of the dry blood on his face and his hands (is more difficult the blood on his hands), and just get out of there to get drunk and think, really think in what to do next.

Hours where Heaven is trying to get back in control, with some of the angels planning already what to do with it. With Cas not caring for that when he can feel it. He can feel the soul of the Righteous Man extinguishing out at every second that passes. Feeling the little Grace of his that is still on Dean just dying with the man and he can't just concentrate enough on other things.

He wants to be with him. He wants to go with him. But he can't, it's too late.

Dean Winchester was dead.

(He didn't save him. He couldn't save him. )

The worst thing, the terrible thing is that even with the Gates of Heaven open, Dean wasn't there.

Hours where Crowley was preparing everything because Hell was going to change. Because he knew something that nobody knew about the First Blade. Something that he didn't think true but _oh,_ he can feel it.

He feels Sam Winchester calling him too, but he has a date with other Winchester. One that he knows he is going to have so much fun hereinafter.

_There were hours between him dying and coming back._

It's not like he can know that. He just knows that one moment was bleeding out, with Sammy trying to get him out of somewhere and then... Just darkness. A darkness where he still is. It's cold, is bland, it's boring.

He walks and walks, or that is the thing he thinks he is doing, but he can really see much a part of the still darkness around him. He is desperate after some time and begins to run, or that is what he thinks he does and begins to scream, not hearing or seeing anything.

After some time (minutes, hours, days), he sees a light. And, for some reason, the first thing he thinks is Cas, because it appears at him like a childhood memory like when Sam broke his arm, and he took him to the hospital in his bicycle or when Bobby teach him how to play baseball. The memory of Cas in his true form, in his real shinny and incorporeal form appearing in the Torturer's chamber just for him, come to mind. So he runs.

He runs and runs, and the light gets closer and closer, but finally, when he gets there, it's a candle. It's just a candle on the floor(?) about to extinguish. He gets down to take it, and when he has it on his hands, and at eye level, he sees himself in front of him, with black eyes, and a cruel smile.

_You can't scape me, Dean._

He takes a step back.

_You're gonna die, and this..._

He feels so claustrophobic all of a sudden.

_This is what you're gonna become._

The other him is still looking at him, and before he can do anything, the other him blows the candle leaving everything in complete darkness.

When he finally opens his eyes, the darkness is still there, but he can see perfectly well now.

He feels _great._

**Author's Note:**

> So... Yeah... What happened in those hours?
> 
> (Sorry if the grammar is wrong and stuff and thank you for reading.)


End file.
